Hitsugaya
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} People of Importance People of Important significance in the career of Toshiro Hitsugaya. *ADude, former Emperor of Order of Justice now junior member of New Pacific Order. *Danny, now know as Confusion and founder of The New Guy. *Heinrich, former leader of League of Imperial Nations now Minister of Finance for The German Empire. *Keve69, Emperor of Union of Integrated National Entities *LittleRena, Pink reformist, founder of The Righteous and Powerful Society, and Speaker, Congresswoman, and Minister of Diplomacy of The Peoples Community. *Michigan Owns, former founder of League of Imperial Nations, and member of Nordreich. Alliance History The Past After once previously playing the game with the user name "Shiro", and experiencing several events such as the "Unjust War", Shiro-kun made his reappearance as Toshiro Hitsugaya, or more commonly known as simply Hitsugaya. With views originally being very strict and hard-line militaristic, Shiro-Kun would later become more of a moderate with age and Experience, before leaving the Cybernaitons realm for what was thought to be forever. Order of Justice Hitsugaya joined Order of Justice or OoJ a couple weeks after its creation as his first alliance since he had been back into the CN realm. At Order of Justice Hitsugaya would soon play a major role after winning the Ministry position, Minister of Defense in a land slide victory against well known incumbents. Hitsugaya would later reform the Legion System by making it more efficient and effective, and in the first time ever the military was organized. Danny, one of the original founders was later removed for internal as well as external conflicts, bringing forward a period of reform, or the "New Era" in OoJ. A new constitution, a new forum, and a new government. Hitsugaya was sworn in as the Regent of Internal Affairs, which effectively supervised over the following Ministers and their staffs: Minister of Finance, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Recruitment, and the Minister of Education. The Order of Justice had a peek nation strength of over 800,000 thousand nation strength. OoJ would later experience a war that would be the turning point of the alliance. After taken 4 nukes, and fighting vigorously for the cause for RoK against NEW, the alliance was devastated. Many deserted the alliance before the war began, many grew tired, and activity utterly became non-existent. After passing a mountain of alliance policy such as, the "Zero Tolerance Policy" and reorganizing of the finance department, it later became evident that the decline of Justice was inevitable, Hitsugaya later left his dead post at Order of Justice to take on a new role in League of Imperial Nations. The Order of Justice still exists today under Emperor ADude. League of Imperial Nations Hitsugaya joined League of Imperial Nations and took on the role of Chancellor, one of the highest regarded positions within the alliance. before the fight against NEW at OoJ, Heinrich served as the Minister of Finance and helped to found LoIN the very leader Hitsugaya would now server under at the League. The League was short lived and was later put to rest, after once again activity was not at the proper level it seemed simply as no one cared. After deciding that he would not pull the weight of the alliance alone Hitsugaya planned to leave. The Day before Hitsugaya was to leave, Heinrich the Grand Vizor announced his departure and left Hitsugaya with his role. Hitsugaya on the same day left the state of the alliance up to the people, after discovering that Michigan Owns the High Lord was the root cause of the trouble at LoIN, refusing to serve under him Hitsugaya became a Member of UINE. Union of Integrated National Entities UINE was formed on the 17th of March 2009. With nobles goals, an ambitious vision and a dynamic leadership the alliance had every reason to look to the future with confidence. After leaving LoIN, Hitsugaya had many options and sought to find a new alliance with more activity, and perhaps still the small alliance feel. After much though Hitsugaya joined Union of Integrated National Entities, out of a choice of 5 other options, but the choice was made because UINE was the only alliance that replied to a previous request of a possible protectorate for LoIN out of several alliances. Hitsugaya, was appointed as the Minister of Education, where he has worked hard to insure the future of the Unity, under the Emperor Keve69. Hitsugaya has taken an active role in the alliance by becoming a Commander of a Legion, and adding to his Education Department. Hitsugaya is thought to be one of the best Ministers of Education UINE has ever saw and takes much pride into his work. On May 17, 2010 Toshiro Hitsugaya is announced to become a Triumvir the (9th) official to hold the office of the Triumvir for the 6th term. Prior to obtaining this position Hitsugaya was well on his way to become the Minister of Education where he would serve a second term, however everything changed when on May 5, 2010 Hitsugaya resigned his candidacy so Jarvis incumbent Deputy Minister of Education could serve in the seat. Government History The Present The People's Community On October 8, 2010 Toshiro Hitsugaya joined The Peoples Community and upon doing so became Minister of Development due to much of his experience he obtained in previous alliances. Soon after wars Toshiro announced that he would also be making a run for Councils due to take place on October 17, 2010. After a 3 day period for Elections Toshiro Hitsugaya was elected to the Council of five in The Peoples Community. Toshiro Hitsugaya received the 2nd highest number of votes after LittleRena who received 22, with a 1 vote difference. Councilman Hitsugaya's Oath of Office below: I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Charter of The Peoples Community against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter, with every fiber of my being. So say we all. Medals and Rewards Events of Significance *03-25-2010 Hitsugaya becomes a member state of the Union of Integrated National Entities. *00-00-0000 Hitsugaya is selected to be Minister of Education for UINE. *04-25-2010 Hitsugaya announces his candidacy for Minister of Education to take on a 2nd term. *05-05-2010 Hitsugaya resigns his candidacy for Minister of Education. *05-17-2010 Hitsugaya is announced to become a Triumvir the (9th) official to hold the office of the Triumvir. *06-16-2010 Hitsugaya goes into a dark period and leaves the political scene for a variety of issues. *10-08-2010 Hitsugaya joins the newly formed alliance, The Peoples Community as Minister of Development. *10-08-2010 Hitsugaya announces that he will run for Council, and begins his campaign. *10-20-2010 Hitsugaya is elected and accepts to serve as Councilman in the Council of five, for The Peoples Community Quotes *"Continuity of false accusations wont be tolerated, on OoJ." *"If I can help you then let me know." *"You need to really start I guess spaming and being on IRC more often. Reason being is that I am telling you that some people are looking to "find a more active MoIA" I am in charge of the IA department so that wont happen unless I say it does, but either way I want my department the Pride of The Order of Justice." *"It has been rather hectic but rest asure we have stabalized, and are auctually better then we have ever been, especially in the area of Finance." *"I personally would not call it behind your back... I would have said whether you were there or not." *"Let me as clear as I possibly can. I believe I asked if you had any ideas, if you have no ideas then that is fine, but it is also my job to make sure everyone is on task. Now if that is understood then that is all. *"Then remain professional. Everyone in this room is serious only 10% of the time in the first place, so perhaps you should learn when to take someone seriously or not "Enough with the cockyness though" before you say something so foolish and nonfactual." *"I do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Charter of The Peoples Community against all enemies, foreign and domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I take this obligation freely, without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the office on which I am about to enter, with every fiber of my being. So say we all."